


Take Those Lips Away

by Sarcophagus



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Some explicit language but nothing happens onscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcophagus/pseuds/Sarcophagus
Summary: Balthazar has a hard limit, or so it seems.





	Take Those Lips Away

They didn't have a relationship. Balthazar had laid down the rules, and Vinnie agreed. Committing to a fellow agent could get messy. There were better words for what they did occasionally to relieve stress. Recreational sex. Friends with benefits. Fuckbuddies was a good one, though Vinnie didn't use it unless he wanted to annoy his partner, who despised vulgarity.

Maybe because he was a time traveler Vinnie appreciated a bit of continuity in his life. He liked that sex hadn't changed anything between the two of them. In and out of bed his odds of being told, 'Careful, you idiot!' stayed about the same.

Getting laid was the best part of the current mission, no doubt. The one thing that puzzled Vinnie a little was the lack of kissing. Spit swaps had featured heavily in all his previous hookups. He brought it up with Balthazar and got shrugged off. 

"Rather an intimate act, don't you think?"

"You let me do you in the ass," Vinnie said. "I'd call that an intimate act."

A bank vault couldn't lock down tighter than his partner in a huff. "This conversation is over."

Vinnie didn't mind. He didn't need to kiss to get off. Still, the question stuck with him. One night when he lay in bed next to Balthazar after they'd fucked he returned to the issue.

"Your breath isn't too bad," he mused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your teeth need work, but I've seen worse. I think. So..."

Balthazar raised himself on his elbow, straightened his glasses and looked at him closely. "Are you negging me? Because I _will_ go out and buy a couch just for you to sleep on. A two-seater, might I add."

"Nah," Vinnie said, surprised that Balthazar would know what negging was. "I'm thinking out loud. Like thinking in your head, but with words. About why you don't kiss."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Balthazar muttered. "You know why. It's because you don't like it."

That was the last thing he expected to hear. "I don't like kissing? Says who?"

"We tried it once, if you'll recall. You said my mustache gave you rug burn."

Now he mentioned it, Vinnie probably did say something on those lines. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You what? How can you 'forget' a clearly stated preference?"

"You're the one who didn't want to talk about it," Vinnie pointed out. "I dunno what your hangup was. It's not like I asked you to shave."

Balthazar's hand went to his mouth. A light went on in Vinnie's head. "That's what had you in a stew. You thought I'd ask you to get rid of your mustache!"

"Vincent --"

Vinnie sat up, wearing nothing but a broad grin. "And you totally would have, am I right? 'Cause you l-"

"Vincent, I'm warning you!"

Vinnie raised his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever. You know, I never said rug burn was a bad thing. Actually it's kinda hot."

Balthazar took a slow deep breath and let it out again. Then he lay back down and drew the bedsheets up to his chin. "You're a very peculiar man. Which I suppose counts as an achievement of sorts. Now may I go to sleep, or would you like to critique my performance as well?"

"Nope," Vinnie said. He thought for a second and crossed his fingers. "I was impressed."

"Really?" Balthazar tried not to show how pleased he was. "Well. Regular exercise and all that. One tries to keep up to the mark."

The obvious comment was on the tip of Vinnie's tongue. He found that he couldn't be bothered. Nothing had changed between them, but maybe something was changing him.

"C'mere," he said instead and pulled Balthazar towards him. "I feel like rug burn."


End file.
